


let me (under your skin) [DRAFT]

by The_Madd_Hatter



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Don't share this to other sites, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Other, Out of Character Sam Winchester, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, don't post this on that pseudo-ao3 app, let's be honest sam is just super horny because he's in his early twenties in this DON'T JUDGE ME, safe sex, self-indulgent fic, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madd_Hatter/pseuds/The_Madd_Hatter
Summary: in which Lucifer Morningstar and Sam Winchester meet, fuck, and fall in love all in one night.[THIS IS STILL A DRAFT BUT IT WILL GET UPDATED AS I GO ALONG. THANK YOU]





	let me (under your skin) [DRAFT]

**Author's Note:**

> Me, sitting in my trash corner, eating Bugles with my greasy pizza hands: look, I would say it's not what it looks like, but it's exactly what it looks like.

Sam was wary about this club "LUX." 

Brady had suggested it, saying that the bar they (Sam, Jess, and Brady) went to wasn't "classy enough" for three up-and-coming college graduates. Sam and Jess tried talking him out of it, but Brady kept begging until they agreed. 

So now it was just past midnight, and Sam was alone in this booth because Brady had wandered off with twins _(???)_ and Jess had gone home with a thinly veiled suggestion for Sam to join her in her bed. 

While tempting, it wasn't what Sam was looking for that night, or the past few months, to be honest.

Sam swirled his Bacardi and coke in his glass and sighed. What was the appropriate time to leave a club you had no interest in being in, anyway?

"Well, _well_. What _do_ we have here?"

Sam jolted at the voice in his ear, a British croon that was suited for poetry -- or dirty talk. 

It was a man behind him, wearing a suit with a black shirt and a red tie, and what seemed to be eyeliner around his eyes. He made it look good. 

"Oh, um. Me?" The man smiled at Sam's question, something akin to a shark's grin; just itching to sink his teeth into something because he smelled blood in the water. 

"Yes, you, darling. And what a lovely _you_ you are," the man purred, his accent softening the 'r's in his words. The man sat down in front of him in his lonely booth. "You seem to be celebrating something, albeit very _slowly_. May I ask what it is we'll be drinking to?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, slightly taken aback by this man's brazen attitude. "Oh, well I didn't arrive by myself, but obviously they didn't stay. And _I'm_ celebrating graduating and getting a law school interview -- the fact that I even _got_ one, not that I've even cemented me going at all, you know?" he babbled, fiddling with the napkin under his glass. The man's eyebrows rose and his smile (if you could call such a feral expression a _smile_ ) became more genuine. He lifted his glass in a toast. 

"Well, _congratulations_! It's not every day someone reaches this milestone and becomes a lawyer! Especially a strapping young man like yourself, dear -- I bet you look _stunning_ in a suit, eh?" The man praised. Sam lifted his own glass to tap their drinks together, while some part of him was confused. Why, out of all the attractive people in this club, did this man (especially someone this hot holy shit) want to flirt with him?

"Yeah, well, I just hope that I don't bomb it. And I'm not even sure what _kind_ of lawyer I want to be, anyway. I'm torn between being a child protection attorney or just being a regular defence attorney," Sam told the man. It was really easy to tell this man things.

Too easy. 

"Well! That actually brings up a very good question!... Oh, I'm sorry," the man chuckled, the moves to the seat right next to Sam, close enough for Sam to feel the heat of his body even if they weren't touching. "how rude of me, I never asked for your name!"

Sam smiled, then held out a hand for him to shake. "Sam. The name's Sam," he said. The man took Sam's hand, but instead of shaking it, he gripped it delicately and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Sam bit back a gasp as a feeling of warmth and arousal slowly began to fill his bones. 

"Darling Sam, beautiful Sam, my name is Lucifer Morningstar--"

Sam snorted.

Lucifer blinked. "What? What's funny about my name?"

Sam barked out a laugh. "Seriously? Lucifer _Morningstar_? You might as well have called yourself Remus Lupin. Or Legolas Greenleaf. Or Moon Moon." Sam began to giggle. "Hell, _chai tea_ would have the same effect." 

Lucifer's jaw dropped, and he let go of Sam's hand to place his own hand near his throat, as if he had become an offended debutante clutching at his pearls. "Well, I never! How _dare_ you compare me to a meme! And a terribly _old_ one at that!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at that, Lucifer joining in. They began to talk about anything and everything in the world, Lucifer seeming to fit into the devil character nice and well. Her didn't make Sam drink more than he was comfortable with, and he kept his attention on him. Sometimes his phone would go off, but Lucifer paid it no mind, telling Sam "it would be rude of me to ignore you for such a silly thing like my phone! I'd rather listen to _you_ , darling!" Sam had blushed, and Lucifer smiled a Cheshire grin.

"Oh! I just remembered that I was going to ask you something very important, darling!" Lucifer exclaimed. It seemed that "darling" was Lucifer's favorite nickname. When Sam responded so Lucifer could ask, the other man leaned on closer, his gaze piercing. "What is it you do want, Sam? Right here, right now. What do you desire most at this. very. moment?" 

Lucifer's eyes seemed to glow with something that would normally make Sam head for the hills; but here? Now? He couldn't help but succumb to the whirlpool of emotion in Lucifer's eyes. His heart began to thud in his chest, and his mouth went dry. Sam set his lips with his tongue and Lucifer's eyes darted down to track the movement.

"I uh. Oh wow, uh," Sam stammered and flushed, turning his head away from the heat in Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer grinned that shark's grin again and leaned forward in obvious interest. " _Jesus_ , why am I so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Jesus isn't at this party, luv," Lucifer interjected, crowding Sam into the corner. Sam absentmindedly noticed that while this booth had the best spot for scoping out all the exits, no one would be able to see them in return.

They could fuck in that booth and no one would notice.

Sam flushed even harder at that traitorous thought and took a big mouthful of his drink to clear his head.

"But, I am. So come on, darling," Lucifer purred, leaning on so his mouth was near Sam's ear, "what do you desire from me, pet, if it's even me you desire tonight?"

An out, he gave Sam an out, oh thank god, Sam could tell him that he wanted to go home and practice for his interview, and Lucifer would let him leave, oh, but... Their thighs were touching now... Sam's breath came a little heavier, his palms were beginning to sweat. He didn't _want_ to leave, not _yet_.

"Um," Sam started, biting at his lips, quietly relishing at Lucifer's eyes on him, craving his attention, "I... wanna be told I'm good, and... that I'm... _pretty_ ," Sam continued, gasping softly when Lucifer placed a hand on his knee and whispered " _go on_ " into his ear. Sam could feel his nipples hardening against his shirt, and the heat of Lucifer's body especially on his thigh. Lover's hand slowly pet Sam's thigh, from mid-thigh to the knee, each motion heightening Sam's arousal.

Sam felt an open-mouthed kiss being pressed against the skin behind his ear, then another on the edge of his jaw, then another along his cheek, then finally a last kiss on the corner of his mouth. The kisses went back on the same route to his ear and down his throat. The concept of closing his mouth to breathe through his nose was fading away in his mind as Lucifer's hand had finally (finally!) made its way to Sam's inner thigh, rubbing his thumb where thigh and hip met in a groove. Sam spread his legs slightly so Lucifer could get a firmer grip.

"Tell me dear heart," Lucifer whispered into Sam's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Don't tiptoe around this. What do you _**desire?**_ " Out of some buried instinct, Sam arched his back and let his head fall back to being attention to his nipples and throat. Lucifer groaned and nipped at the offered skin there, making Sam's hips jump. Lucifer took the hand that was on Sam's thigh and finally helped at the bulge in Sam's jeans, fondling him roughly and making him whine.

" _I wanna be your good girl, Daddy, lemme be your good girl_ ," Sam blurted out in a rush, clenching his fists and his hips began rocking into Lucifer's grip. Lucifer gasped and kisses Sam, swallowing down the surprised moan. Sam's jaw had dropped so Lucifer's tongue had slipped inside, and their tongues tangled. Sam could absentmindedly feel saliva begin to run down his chin from how sloppy they were kissing, but it didn't matter. What mattered was Sam's hands in Lucifer's hair, Lucifer's own hands pulling Sam into his lap, Sam rocking his hips like he couldn't get enough.

Sam broke the kiss to drop his forehead down onto Lucifer's shoulder, his hips still grinding on the other man's lap, finding the perfect spot for both of them to get off. Lucifer's hands had clamped down onto Sam's hips, helping him keep his rhythm, and he was growling out such dirty praise it made Sam's head spin.

" _Fuck_ yes, my beautiful girl, _that's_ it, ride me like that, _fuck_ yes so perfect you want it so _much_ don't you?" Lucifer hissed in his ear, groping at one of Sam's ass cheeks. Sam couldn't speak, (or he didn't want to, he wasn't sure), too focused on grinding on the other man's cock like one of his toys and pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck. Lucifer lifted a hand and clasped Sam's nape, making his hips stutter in response. Lucifer purred, "oh, you _like_ that, don't you?" Sam pulled back enough to make eye contact, but kept moving his hips. "Don't you, darling?

Sam nodded eagerly, his hips still moving in hopes of an orgasm. Lucifer gave a sharp spank to Sam's ass. Sam gasped and his thighs tightened around Lucifer's hips. "Use your words."

" _Yes_ , I like it," Sam whimpered, arching his back, "do it again, Daddy, please."

"So polite, thank you darling," Lucifer crooned, spanking him again. "So _lovely_." Sam dropped his head back down onto Lucifer's shoulder, relishing in the feeling of the other man's hands on him. He kept kissing at Lucifer's stubbled jaw, letting out breathy moans into his ear. "You need this, don't you, greedy girl? You need Daddy's attention, hm? Been feeling neglected, pet?"

"Yes Daddy, I need it so _bad_ ," Sam whined, jutting his hips out to bring more attention to his ass. "No one wants to touch me, Daddy, I haven't been fucked in so _long_ ," he crooned, pouting for Lucifer, "my pussy's gonna be so _tight_ for you, Daddy. You want it? Wanna fuck me until I'm sloppy and loose? Gonna breed me up?"

Lucifer physically stopped, looked at Sam, turned his body to watch the crowd, then used his legs to push the booth's table out of the way. Sam blinked in surprise, then squawked when Lucifer hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He smacked his ass again to the hoots and hollers of the rest of the club patrons. Sam was wriggling around, not out of discomfort, but for show, half-assedly kicking his legs and smacking Lucifer's ass.


End file.
